Message
by Spamano Love Child
Summary: This is a fic based off of Kagamine Rin's Regret Even if it was for Orihime, even if it wasn't, he wouldn't Warnings: Mentions of murder, character


**A/N: Hey guys, this is the last thing I'll be able to post before I go on vacation with Lady Topaz! Woot! This a one-shot, but I could make it into more if you please. Based on Regret Message by Kagamine Rin. So Sad. T.T**

**Warnings: Character death, mentions of murder**

**Disclaimer: I own not this fandom nor the song. Thank you.**

The ocean was beautiful. At least, that's what Orihime thought. The waves silently rode to the shore, and retreated in a never-ending cycle. In their wake, seashells and seaweed landed on the sand, for little hands to pick up and treasure. And Orihime loved watching those children with their mothers and fathers, older and younger brothers and sisters. It was a beautiful sight, and Orihime wished she had the chance to become a big sister. It seemed like fun, and a responsibility.

But she couldn't. And she honestly hoped she never would. What she had heard about her parent honestly scared her to no end.

"Orihime…" A voice sounded from behind her. She turned smiling at the man.

"Ichigo. How are you?" Her smile was strained, and they both knew it. But they couldn't change it. The strawberry put his hand on hers.

"Let's make a wish, Orihime," He said suddenly, and she cocked her head in confusion, "Let's write our wish and put in in a bottle. Throw it into the ocean. And then they'll come true." Ichigo smiled as he spoke, but his eyes were far away, and she knew he was thinking about the past. She nodded, grabbing his sleeve to get his attention. He smiled at her again, but this one was a bit more genuine. They went back to the orange-haired boy's home, grabbing the necessary equipment. They each wrote down their wishes.

"Orihime, what's yours?" She shook her head, "Right. If we say something, it won't come true." Orihime nodded, but again, they had this silent communication that that wasn't what was happening. Quietly, they stood at the shore, grasping their bottles tight. They looked at each other. And they tossed those little bottles, with their little wishes. The pair watched as they floated away, never to be seen again.

It was a month later when Ichigo came to Orihime covered in blood. The woman gasped, and he laughed quietly.

"I'm sorry Orihime. I didn't mean to scare you," He smiled.

"Ichigo…" Orihime fled to her room, slamming the door, her breathing harsh. She heard him walk to her room, where he stopped. It was a minute later when he continued on to his room, shower on. Roughly then minutes later, papers were rustling. Orihime quietly opened her door, and stood by his open doorway. He was crying, his breaths harsh. And they both knew that if he was found, he wouldn't get away. Not this time. Even if it was for Orihime, even if it wasn't, he wouldn't escape.

So when the police pounded their door in, dragging him away, she stared at the ground silently, even as Ichigo was dragged away without a sound. It burned her heart, that was for sure.

It was months later. Orihime had been denied visitation rights. And it made her sad. So the day she was finally told yes, she was shocked to find what she did. Ichigo looked as well as ever. But it was his news that…

"Orihime. I'm being executed," He told her, that smile still in place. She nodded quietly, tears coming to life, "And it's public." She fled again, wondering why she always ran. Why she always left things behind.

It was a week later. He was shot to death. But before Ichigo could be shot down, he looked at Orihime, smiling.

"Ichigo!" She cried, but it was too late. Shots rang out, and he fell dead. She cried.

It was the very next day she went to that ocean. That very next day she through her wish into the sea. What had her wish been?

_God, please let us be reborn as twins again._ Little did she know, her wish was the same as her brother's. And it would take only a few days before she learned the truth. Until then, she stayed in the sea, wishing, waiting for her brother to take her away.

**A/N: A really crappy one-shot before school. Again. In the beginning, I made them lovers, but in the end brother and sister, so if you find any mistakes, please tell me!**


End file.
